ABranch Timeline
Birth Dates * December 30, 1903- Daisy Fey is born (Died at 89 years) * July 19, 1916- Blanche DuBois is born (Died at 41 years) * March 8, 1919- Stanley Kowalski is born (Died at 62 years) * January 8, 1921- Stella Kowalski is born (97 years) * January 12, 1951- David Monstraca is born (67 years) * May 3, 1953- Vivian Monstraca is born (65 years) * October 3, 1972- Donatello Robinson is born (44 years) * June 18, 1974- Ashley Robinson is born (42 years) * March 5, 1978- Philip Heartswell is born (40 years) * September 18, 1981- Johanna Clareton is born (37 years) * May 28, 1984- Daniella Heartswell is born (Died at 27 years) * May 30, 1985- Eileen Dragonas is born (33 years) * August 4, 1991- Phaymen Fortune is born (27 years) * November 2, 1994- Wendy Calero is born (25 years) * November 1, 1999- Zack Fandazi is born (19 years) * December 16, 1999- Erica Askiname is born (18 years) * February 16, 2000- Kendrick Williamson is born (18 years) * March 31, 2000- Ryan Fortune is born (18 years) * April 5, 2000- Gwen Orrcut is born (18 years) * April 13, 2000- Josh Sullivan is born (18 years) * June 22, 2000- Louis Robinson is born (17 years) * February 19, 2001- Marmalade Heartswell is born (17 years) * May 23, 2001- Heather and Lucy Grey are born (17 years) * June 1, 2001- Lyla Fowler is born (17 years) * July 14, 2001- Nina Emerson is born (17 years) * August 5, 2001- Nick Smith is born (17 years) * August 30, 2001- Emma Calero is born (17 years) * June 7, 2003- Dawn Clareton is born (15 years) * March 28, 2004- Lyra Robinson is born (14 years) * July 1, 2005- Melissa Calero is born (13 years) * September 5, 2005- Noel Smith is born (13 years) Significant Events * June 12, 1925- The Great Gatsby * February 13, 1931- Gregorio marries Daisy * August 8, 1946- A Streetcar Named Desire * October 12, 1968- Blanche dies in the asylum * October 8, 1992- Daisy passes away * June 18, 1993- Richard marries Lorraine * July 30, 1997- Donatello marries Ashley * August 13, 2000- Philip marries Daniella * September 11, 2001- Eileen's parents both die in New York City * June 3, 2003- Eileen graduates from Riverside High School * May 29, 2007- Louis meets Emma on a train, both moving to Autumn Springs * September 8, 2007- Marmalade and Emma become friends * October 4, 2009- Daniella kills herself * November 20, 2009- Louis meets Ryan * February 8, 2010- Philip hires Eileen to be Marmalade's nanny * January 3, 2011- Emma befriends Gwen * May 18, 2011- Ash gets struck by lightning * January 12, 2013- Ryan is arrested after he and his friends rob a store * March 8, 2013- Donatello bails Ryan out of jail * June 12, 2013- Wendy graduates Autumn Springs High School * October 28, 2013- Gwen attempts to overdose * December 21, 2013- Ryan and Gwen start dating * December 23, 2013- Louis, Emma, Marmalade, Ryan and Gwen make The Gang and start to hang out * February 22, 2014- Erica moves to Autumn Springs and meets The Gang * March 28, 2014- Louis figures out who Erica really is, and helps to keep her identity a secret * May 15, 2014- Erica reveals her identity to The Gang, and joins them. * June 12, 2014- Erica allows Gwen to stay at her house. * September 23, 2014- Zack moves to America and meets The Gang at Autumn Springs * October 14, 2014- Louis starts to date Marmalade * April 2, 2015- Louis goes to Surf Camp * May 27, 2015- Ash visits Autumn Springs * July 5, 2015- Donatello moves to Galveston, Texas * January 8, 2016- Nick apologizes to Louis and his friends and starts to hang with The Gang * February 29, 2016- Zack and Erica go to the party * August 31, 2016- Philip lets Eileen go * November 13, 2016- Stacy rapes Ryan * December 14, 2016- Louis beats up Kendrick * December 16, 2016- Louis and Marmalade date again * December 31, 2016- The New Years Eve Party * Febraury 21, 2017- Louis's other cousin comes to visit * April 5, 2017- Erica buys Gwen her own home for her sixteenth birthday * May 16, 2017- Wendy graduates from Tennessee State * July 7, 2017- The Gang summons spirits with a ouija board in Gwen's house * July 9, 2017- Gwen finds her mother * August 19, 2017- Marmalade has her sweet sixteen * March 2, 2018- Erica starts Project:Fortnite * March 30, 2018- Diana tests "positive" for "pregnancy" * May 18, 2018- Philip proposes to Eileen * May 24, 2018- Autumn Springs Junior Prom * May 25, 2018- The Gang heads down to Rhode Island * June 2, 2018- Erica throws her graduation party * June 29, 2018- Zack flies back to England for the summer * July 8, 2018- Rex proposes to Wendy * July 30, 2018- Emma flies out to see Zack * September 2, 2018- Erica leaves for college * September 19, 2018- Zelda moves to Autumn Springs * October 31, 2018- The Halloween party * November 22, 2018- The Gang had their last Friendsgiving * December 12, 2018- Philip and Eileen get married * January 20, 2019- Marmalade cheats on Louis * February 20, 2019- Marmalade and Lucy get into a fight Relationships A complete list of relationships in the original series in chronological order. * Larry and Marmalade- October 19, 2013-February 28, 2014 * Zack and Ginnifer- November 3, 2013-September 22, 2014 * [[Ryan|'Ryan']]' and Gwen'*- December 21, 2013 * Brett and Marmalade*- May 5, 2014- August 29, 2014 * Chad and Marmalade*- September 12, 2014-October 1, 2014 * Louis and Marmalade- October 5, 2014-June 19, 2015 * Brett and Sierra- November 8, 2014-January 30, 2015 * Kendrick and Sierra*- February 2, 2015-March 13, 2016 * Josh and Alyssa- January 2, 2015-April 19, 2016 * Nick and Olivia- October 5, 2015-January 27, 2016 * Zack and Joe- October 22, 2015-February 29, 2016 * Adam and Marmalade*- January 31, 2016-May 14, 2016 * Nick and Ariana- February 14, 2016-July 25, 2016 * Zack and Emma- March 20, 2016-August 3, 2018 * Josh and Sadie*- May 12, 2016-January 1, 2017 * Nick and Alyssa*- July 27, 2016-September 13, 2016 * Kendrick and Marmalade*- July 29, 2016-December 14, 2016 * Louis and Lyla- August 14, 2016-November 4, 2016 * [[Matthew Horter|'Matthew ']]and Sierra*- August 18, 2016 * Nick and Kate*- September 30, 2016-July 10, 2017 * David and Lyla'*'- November 5, 2016-November 20, 2018 * Louis and Marmalade (again)*'''- December 16, 2016-February 8, 2019 * Kendrick and Erica*- March 3, 2017-May 6, 2018 * Nick and Diana*- August 19, 2017-February 3, 2018 * Lyra and Phoebe- September 8, 2017-July 15, 2018 * Heather and Colin*- October 14, 2017-February 9, 2018 * '''Josh and Nina*- January 6, 2018 * Heather and Eric*- February 28, 2018 * Nick and Erica'*'- May 25, 2018-August 29, 2018 * Kendrick and Robyn*- June 12, 2018-December 29, 2018 * Noel and Lyra- August 27, 2018 * Felix and Zelda*- October 4, 2018 * Nick and Colleen*- December 22, 2018 * Louis and Lucy- February 14, 2019